


Look In My Eyes

by EmeritusOmega



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeritusOmega/pseuds/EmeritusOmega
Summary: Basically Papa II needs his D sucked and finds Alpha at the right time.





	Look In My Eyes

All the ghouls were relaxing after a long, intense concert. Two were talking about it, one was already sleeping, the other was eating a snack while listening to the first two.  
Alpha was probably the least tired one, sipping a pear juice with a straw, making his way to his room, not wanting to wake Omega up or talk to Earth, busy eating.  
Alpha hummed Secular Haze's notes while adjusting his black bauta to allow himself to drink easily.  
He walked up the stairs and bumped into somebody. He looked in front of him, finding himself face to face with Papa Emeritus the Second, who didn't look happy at all.  
Well, he never did.  
Alpha swallowed his juice and awkwardly smiled, even though Papa couldn't see him.  
《Good evening, Papa. Nice show, today!》 he complimented him.  
Papa looked at him and his juice box. He smirked.  
《Ooh, Alpha... I wonder what else you can suck from a bigger straw.》  
The fire ghoul took a moment to process the pick-up line and the unexpected smirk, then flushed red.  
《What??? What do you mean?》 he babbled.  
Papa pushed him to the wall and dangerously approached him, their eyes locking up one to another.  
《You perfectly know what I mean.》  
Yes. Of course Alpha knew. It wasn't the first time he did something similar for the Second. It came to a point where the ghoul wasn't embarrassed anymore to suck his lover's massive dick or worse, take it in him completely.  
《We're in the corridor.》 smiled Alpha.  
Honestly Papa didn't care. So what if somebody saw them? Maybe it would be a big deal for Alpha, but not for him. But if that meant something to that ghoul, then he would move to his office.  
After going there, Alpha left his fruit juice on the desk and fastly went to the chair where the Second sat as soon as he entered the room. His regalia fully covering what the ghoul wanted. He worked his way up to Papa's genitals, finding the pleasuring surprise to see he went commando that day. Like almost every other day.  
But still, the regalia was already heavy and hard to move away, so that made it easier for him.  
《Look at me while you do it.》 said Papa in a serious tone.  
The fire ghoul, kneeling, looked up at his majesty. As he did, the older one took off the ghouls bauta and hood, looking now at his face in a light tone of pink, as he tried to keep eye contact.  
Papa caressed Alpha's blonde hair then he took a grip onto them, forcing his way to his erected member.  
The ghoul gasped as he was pulled but accepted the tease and locked eyes with his Papa as he grabbed the base of his cock and opened his mouth putting the tip of it inside.  
He gradually took it deeper, managing not to gag while doing it. Still, it was quite big relative to his mouth and Alpha couldn’t breathe very well, but at the same time it was easy to lick because he instinctively wanted to do it, and licking prevented drooling. So Alpha experimented new techniques, doing quick, little laps and hard flicks with his tongue, the aroma of Papa all around him, the warmth of the the moment on his skin.  
Then the ghoul skipped to the bottom of his thing, and rolled his tongue around it, then quickly putting the tip into his mouth again. Alpha knew he was doing it right because Papa sighed, soughing that he was doing good. He seemed surprised about how good he was really doing.  
Alpha was pushing himself onto the Second's cock, and after a bit he gagged and drew back, afraid he would be sick but he wasn’t, it was just his gag reflex. Obviously he couldn’t do deep throat. Papa was too big for Alpha.  
《Are you hating this, gattino?》 asked Papa, looking into his eyes.  
Alpha told him no, that it was just a gag reflex. About a couple minutes later, Papa bit his lips and warned Alpha before he came. The ghoul pulled the dick out just in time as Papa came on him, holding back a moan.  
《Shit... when did you became this good at it?》  
Alpha laughed.  
《Since you taught me.》


End file.
